christian_paganfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ugra Murda Kurma/Goddess Kundalini Shakti
Kundalini (Sanskrit kuṇḍalinī, कुण्डलिनी, http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Kundalini.ogg pronunciation , "coiled one"), in yogic theory, is a primal energy, or shakti, located at the base of the spine. Different spiritual traditions teach methods of "awakening" kundalini for the purpose of reaching spiritual enlightenment.[1]The Yoga Upanishads describe Kundalini as lying "coiled" at the base of the spine, represented as either a goddess or sleeping serpent waiting to be awakened. In modern commentaries, Kundalini has been called an unconscious, instinctive or libidinalforce.[2][3][4] Kundalini awakening is said to result in deep meditation, enlightenment and bliss.[5] This awakening involves the Kundalini physically moving up the central channel to reach within the Sahasrara Chakra at the top of the head. Many systems of yoga focus on the awakening of Kundalini through meditation, pranayama breathing, the practice of asanaand chanting of mantras.[5] In physical terms, one commonly reports the Kundalini experience to be a feeling of electric current running along the spine.[6][7][8] Kabbalah (Hebrew: קַבָּלָה‎, literally "receiving/tradition"[1] is an esoteric method, discipline, and school of thought that originated in Judaism. A traditional Kabbalist in Judaism is called a Mekubbal (Hebrew: מְקוּבָּל‎). Kabbalah's definition varies according to the tradition and aims of those following it,[2] from its religious origin as an integral part of Judaism, to its later Christian, New Age, and Occultist syncretic adaptations. Kabbalah is a set of esoteric teachings meant to explain the relationship between an unchanging, eternal, and mysterious Ein Sof (infinity)[3] and the mortal and finite universe (God's creation). While it is heavily used by some denominations, it is not a religious denomination in itself. It forms the foundations of mystical religious interpretation. Kabbalah seeks to define the nature of the universe and the human being, the nature and purpose of existence, and various other ontological questions. It also presents methods to aid understanding of the concepts and thereby attain spiritual realisation. Kabbalah originally developed entirely within the realm of Jewish thought, and kabbalists often use classical Jewish sources to explain and demonstrate its esoteric teachings. These teachings are held by followers in Judaism to define the inner meaning of both the Hebrew Bible and traditional Rabbinic literature and their formerly concealed transmitted dimension, as well as to explain the significance of Jewish religious observances.[4] Traditional practitioners believe its earliest origins pre-date world religions, forming the primordial blueprint for Creation's philosophies, religions, sciences, arts, and political systems.[5] Historically, Kabbalah emerged, after earlier forms of Jewish mysticism, in 12th- to 13th-century Southern France and Spain, becoming reinterpreted in the Jewish mystical renaissance of 16th-century Ottoman Palestine. It was popularised in the form of Hasidic Judaism from the 18th century onwards. Twentieth-century interest in Kabbalah has inspired cross-denominational Jewish renewal and contributed to wider non-Jewish contemporary spirituality, as well as engaging its flourishing emergence and historical re-emphasis through newly established academic investigation. In Sanātana/Hindu and tantric/yogic traditions and other belief systems, chakras (चक्रम्) are energy points or nodes in the subtle body. Chakras are part of the subtle body, not the physical body, and as such are the meeting points of the subtle (non-physical) energy channels called nadiis. Nadiis are channels in the subtle body through which the life force (prana) (non-physical) or vital energy (non-physical) moves. Various scriptural texts and teachings present a different number of chakras. There are many chakras in the subtle human body according to the tantric texts, but there are seven chakras that are considered to be the most important ones. Their name derives from the Sanskrit word for "wheel" or "turning", but in the yogic context a better translation of the word is 'vortex or whirlpool'.[1][note 1] The concept of chakra features in tantric and yogic traditions of Hinduism and Buddhism. In traditional Chinese culture, qi (more precisely qì, also chi, ch'i or ki) is an active principle forming part of any living thing.[1][2][3] Qi is frequently translated as "natural energy", "life force", or "energy flow". Qi is the central underlying principle in traditional Chinese medicine and martial arts. The literal translation of "qi" is "breath", "air", or "gas".[4] Concepts similar to qi can be found in many cultures, for example, prana in the Hindureligion, pneuma in ancient Greece, mana in Hawaiian culture, lüng in Tibetan Buddhism, ruah in Hebrew culture, and vital energy in Western philosophy. Some elements of qi can be understood in the term energy when used by writers and practitioners of various esoteric forms of spirituality and alternative medicine. Elements of the qi concept can also be found in Western popular culture, for example "The Force" in Star Wars.[5] Notions in the West of energeia, élan vital, or "vitalism" are purported to be similar.[6] Reiki (霊気?, /ˈreɪkiː/) is a spiritual practice[1] that was developed in 1922 by Japanese Buddhist Mikao Usui. Since its beginning in Japan, Reiki has been adapted across varying cultural traditions. It uses a technique commonly called palm healing or hands-on-healing as a form of alternative medicine. Through the use of this technique, practitioners believe that they are transferring "universal energy" (i.e., reiki) in the form of qi (Japanese: ki) through the palms, which they believe allows for self-healing and a "state of equilibrium".[2] There are two main branches of Reiki, commonly referred to as Traditional Japanese Reiki and''Western Reiki''. Though differences can be wide and varied between both branches and traditions, the primary difference is that the westernised forms use systematised hand-placements rather than relying on an intuitive sense of hand-positions (see below), which is commonly used by Japanese Reiki practitioners. Both branches commonly have a three-tiered hierarchy of degrees, usually referred to as the First, Second, and Master/Teacher levels, all of which are associated with different skills and techniques. Reiki is a form of pseudoscience.[3] It is based on qi, which practitioners say is a universal life force, though there is no evidence that such a life force exists.[4] There is no good evidence that reiki is effective as a medical treatment.[4] The American Cancer Society,[5] Cancer Research UK,[6] and the National Center for Complementary and Integrative Health[7] state that reiki should not be a replacement for conventional treatment of diseases like cancer, but that it may be used as a supplement to standard medical treatment. Category:Blog posts